random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren and Terrie: Double Trouble
is an upcoming video game by , based on games like the Mario and Luigi series and Tails Adventure. It was released for systems. Story The plot hits pretty similar notes to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It's the noobs' half-a-year anniversary of them receiving their battle balls, and obviously, our heroes are in for it. They meet up with each other and head off, where they meet two cloaked figures. Terrie is suspicious while Soren thinks their friendly enough. Once they arrive, the noobs have a good time together, until the cloaked figures arrive... who are Venamus and Sapharise in disguise! They end up capturing the other noobs, but Soren and Terrie make it out. Soren goes off to chase them, brining Terrie with her, when Park Ji-yoo blocks their path. Soren pleads to let them pass, but Ji-yoo prompts the first fight. The fight is a tutorial on the battle mechanics. The duo start fighting one after another (Soren focusing on offense and Terrie focusing on defensive), until they defeat Ji-yoo, after that, they convince her to join them, and another battle begins, this time Soren, Terrie & Ji-yoo VS Venamus & Sapharise. Unfortunately, it's a hopeless boss fight, and they don't defeat them. Venamus reveals that the creators are sending down one virus pod after another before he and Sapharise trip up the trio and they somehow land in Clamburg. Soren wakes up in Clamburg and finds Terrie, who comments on how he can't find Ji-yoo. Both are super worried before they hear screams in the distance. They following the noise only to find out that the virus had already struck in the area, having affected Charlotte. They run around the desolate area where they discover Vendetta, the de facto leader of the town, who runs out of a bush. She screams about how Charlotte at her fiend mix and turned into a monster, when a guard dog fiend pops out of the same bush. Vendetta calls the fiend when it bites her, causing her to get infected. The duo run off before they start fighting the beasts. Soon after fighting the Virus-infected Vendetta, they go off the fight Charlotte. After the fight and extracting the virus from Charlotte, they discover Lela in a cage, and break her out. Lela thanks them for letting her free, as she went to investigate when she got capture by Charlotte, who mistook her for a kitty. Another virus pod falls in the distance as Soren and Terrie set off to stop it. Once they reach Galar, the duo encounter a mysterious dog-like figure who runs away when Soren tries to talk to them. After chasing them, the creature reveals himself as a Pokémon named Sparkz, who is a Yamper. He tells them about a virus pod which struck the area and that his family has fled from it, yet left him behind. Soren pities him and lets him join their traveling. Fight after fight, Sparkz cowers while Soren and Terrie do all the work, which gets Terrie angry. They leave him in a patch of bushes when they find Zacian and Zamazenta, who unfortunately are infected by the elimination virus. They attack the duo when Sparkz comes in and helps them, revealing that he is a Sapi in the process. Once they defeat the virus, they go along to find the next pod. To be Continued... Characters Note: You can suggest characters in the comments. Jennifer will decide if they'll be added or not. Playable *Soren Mayer: One of the two main characters in the game. She's chipper, adventurous and hyperactive. *Terrie Pines: The other main character in the game. Unlike Soren, he's anxious and fretful, yet extremely intelligent. *Park Ji-yoo: Leader of the Ebony Sailors, Ji-yoo is only playable during the first fight against Venamus and Sapharise. *Sparkz Mayer: A Sapi Yamper Soren gets during the Galar section of the game. Sparkz ends up becoming Soren's part time pet and adopted brother after the events of the game. Supporting *The Noobs: Soren and Terrie's amigos who get captured by Venamus and Sapharise. *Vendetta: The de facto leader of Clamburg. She gets infected by the virus soon after Soren and Terrie arrive. Mini-boss before Charlotte. *Lela: A cat-alien hybrid who works for the Benevolent Alliance. She goes to discover the buzz in Clamburg when she gets captured by Charlotte, who mistakes her for a kitty. Antagonists *Count Venamus: One of the two main antagonists of the game. He's a chaotic yet incompetent villain who's hellbent on defeating the noobs. *Sapharise Mayer: The other main antagonist. Unlike Venamus, she's actually a huge threat. She's also Soren's aunt. *The Virus: An intergalactic space virus that infects beings to destroy the universe. *Charlotte: A pure bean who's the main boss of Clamburg. She gets infected with the common virus, using virus-infected guard-dog fiends to infect the other residents of Clamburg. *Zacian and Zamazenta: The legendary Pokémon of Galar, who get infected with the elimination virus. Locations Similarly to the characters, you can suggest locations, and Jennifer will decide if she'll include it. *Cornbury: The starting location of the game. Soren and Terrie's hometown. *Clamburg: The location after Cornbury. A gloomy town that suffers a virus attack after Charlotte gets infected by the virus. *Galar: A Pokémon region where Sparkz, Zacian and Zamazenta reside. They suffer a virus attack once the legendaries get infected. Battle Mechanics TBW Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Video Games Category:SuperNoobs Category:RPG